Numerous methods are known for the surface treatment of titanium, for instance Type I-V anodizing, electropolishing, plasma nitriding etc. Likewise, numerous methods are known for the antimicrobial provision of surfaces with silver, for instance deposition from the vapour phase (PVD), from oversaturated solution, or by ion implantation.
In addition, a coating of silver on titanium is known from “Antimicrobial titanium/silver PVD coatings on titanium” by Andrea Ewald et al., published on 24 Mar. 2006 in BioMedical Engineering OnLine 2006, 5:22 doi:10.1186/1475-925X-5-22.